The One With The Arcade Machine
by Ken Hidaka1
Summary: Aya got a present for the rest of Weiss. Inspired by 'Friends'. It's my first fic and please R&R! ^___^
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Um... I do not own Wei£] and it belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Wei£]. Now please enjoy my fiction! ^__^

* * *

**The One With The Arcade Machine - Part 1**

One morning, Youji and Ken are entering the house, carrying groceries. When they're going to put down their stuff, they find Aya already there, standing in front of a huge object that has been gif-wrapped.  
  
**Aya:** Hey, I got you a present!! Surprised?  
  
**Youji: **Oh whao! **Looking at the object in disbelief**  
  
**Aya: **I ordered it weeks ago, and it finally got here!!   
  
**Ken: **Oh my gosh! It's huge! **Completely excited** Let's open it, open it!! ^______^  
  
He then goes to rips open the paper... In a wild way...  
  
**Aya:** It's a _Miss Pac-Man _machine!  
  
**Ken: ****Getting more excited after hearing what Ken just said** Oh my god! ^___________^  
  
**Aya: **I didn't know where to put it so I just left it here for now.  
  
**Ken: **Um... **To Youji** Why don't we put it into our spare guest room?  
  
**Youji: **Oh okay.  
  
Youji goes to push the machine but unfortunately it doesn't move.  
  
**Youji: **Well, I kinda like it here.  
  
**Aya: ****Ignoring Youji**So do you really like it?  
  
**Ken: **Are you kidding? Besides soccer, I practically spent my entire childhood at the arcade! This is like... Oh... Thanks for getting us this! Hurray!!!  


What's gonna happen next? Please proceed to the next chapter!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Um... I do not own Wei£] and it belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Wei£]. Now please enjoy my fiction! ^__^

* * *

**The One With The Arcade Machine - Part 2**

After the gang cleaned up everything (Briefly because of the way that Ken tore off the gift paper...), they started playing the game... And now, Ken is watching Aya playing _Miss Pac-Man_, while Youji is sitting on the sofa next to the machine.  
  
**Aya: ****completely concentrated on the game** No... No... Yes!!   
Aya won the game and the top-scores are being shown in the screen.  
  
**Aya: ****satirizing Ken** Oh... Would you look at it Ken? I just knocked off all of your top scores... How sad.  
  
**Ken: ****feel kinda down** Okay... Now I'm next.  
  
But as soon as Ken says, Aya starts another game...  
  
**Ken: ****Angrily glares at Aya**Noooooooooooooo! Don't start another game! Can't you just hear me?  
  
**Aya:** **not concerned about Ken, concentrating on the game** Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you over all the winning.  
  
**Ken:** **To Youji** Youji! Aya's hogging the game!  
  
**Youji:** **not concerned about Ken either** Who cares? It's a stupid game.  
  
**Ken:** **angrily glares at Youji too** You only think it's stupid only becos you're suck at it.  
  
**Youji: ****staying calm** I don't suck. It's suck. And YOU suck.  
  
Ken is terribly freak out due to Youji's words...  
  
**Aya: ****still playing the game, interrupting** Uh alright then... If this game is gonna cause problems between you, then I think I'd better throw it away and...  
  
**Ken:** No no no no!! It's a great present for us! **start persuading Aya to stop playing** Well in fact, why don't you just get back to work and wait for the thank-you card?  
  
But sadly Ken fails again as Aya is still ignoring him...  
  
**Ken:** **goes to move Aya** Okay, that's enough. C'mon, get out - get outta...  
  
As Ken is gonna spit the 'here' out, Aya goes limp and which makes Ken can't move him...  
  
**Aya:** Oh... Aya.... ~@_o~  
  
It's kinda selfish of Aya of hogging the game, isn't he? ^^''  
Well please move on to the next chapter!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Um... I do not own Wei£] and it belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Wei£]. Now please enjoy my fiction! ^__^

* * *

**The One With The Arcade Machine - Part 3**

After a long persuasion, Aya was finally willing to get back to work. Ken is out too as he goes to work with Aya, which leaves Youji at home. After a period of time, Ken back home as he finds Youji is playing _Miss Pac-Man._  
  
**Ken: **Hey Youji.  
  
**Youji: ****abit surprised** Ken? Aren't you supposed to work until it gets dark?  
  
**Ken:** Well Aya told me I could leave earlier so as to apologize for his selfishness...  
  
**Youji: **I see... By the way, you are NOT gonna believe what I've done today!  
  
**Ken: ****jokingly** Well it clearly wasn't put some sort of pants on when you're napping.  
  
**Youji: ****ignoring** I got good. I played this game all day and now I rule at it! They should change the name of it to _Miss Youji_... (Oh wait...) Although I hope they don't...  
  
**Ken:** **complaining** Hey wait a minute... You stayed at home all day and played _Miss Pac-Man_ while I went off to work like some kinda chump!?  
  
**Youji: **Uh-huh. Oh and I got all the top ten scores, I erased Aya off the board. High five!  
  
Youji holds up his left hand to give Ken a high five, but he can't straighten his fingers...  
  
**Ken:** **showing a stop sign to Youji** What is the matter with your hand? @_o|||  
  
**Youji: **Well I've been playing it for like 3 hours... It'll loosen up... C'mon, check out the scores. Oh, and also look at the initials. They are dirty words... :P  
  
Youji smiles sinisterly as Ken is checking out the initials...  
  
**Ken:** **kinda shocked** Youji, why would you do that?  
  
**Youji:** **showing an I-Don't-Know sign to Ken** Becos it's awesome...  
  
**Ken:** You think it's clever?  
  
**Youji:** **explaining** Well y'know it only gives you three letters... So after A-S-S, it's a bit of a challenge.  
  
**Ken:** **keep checking out the initials** Hey wait a minute, this one is not dirty.  
  
Ken points at one of the initials on the screen.  
  
**Youji:** **pointing at another initial** It is when you put it together with that one...  
  
**Ken:** **start worrying** But don't forget Omi is coming back here tonight to play this game, these can't be there.  
  
**Youji:** C'mon, he won't even know what they mean.  
  
**Ken:** **still worried** Youji, he's 17, he's not stupid!  
  
**Youji:** ... Have you talked to him lately?  
  
Finding that explaining to Youji is useless, Ken's gonna unplug the machine.  
  
**Ken:** Well, in that case I'm gonna unplug it.  
  
**Youji:** Nononononono!! If you unplug it, I'll have nothing to show for my day! It would be like I was at work. NO!!!  
  
Youji screams loudly as Ken unplugs the machine. After a few seconds, Ken plugs it back in. The top scores is showing on the screen.  
  
**Youji:** **Looking at the screen, telling Ken joyfully** Hey look at it look at it! It's still there it's still there!  
  
**Ken:** Then we must beat your scores...  
  
**Youji:** **Shouting at Ken** With my hand!?  
  
Youji shows his messed-up hand to Ken.  
  
**Ken:** Alright fine. I'll get this off the screen.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Um... I do not own Wei£] and it belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Wei£]. Now please enjoy my fiction! ^__^

* * *

**The One With The Arcade Machine - Part 4**

Let's move on to our "heroes". Ken's now trying to erase Youji's dirty words.  
  
Ken: **playing** Alright now I escape over there... And come back to here... Alright c'mon _Miss Pac-Man_...  
  
Unfortunately she (_Miss Pac-Man_) dies after a few seconds...  
  
Ken: **angrily** Well you're just a little bitch, aren't you?  
  
Aya enters the room, with an I'm-Sorry look on his face....  
  
Aya: **regretted** Hey you guys... Listen, I'm sorry that I was hogging the game before...  
  
And Aya sees the top ten list....  
  
Aya: **feeling sorry** Oh my god... Your friends have some unfortune initials!  
  
Ken: **pointing at Youji** There are all Youji.  
  
Aya: **disbelieves** Youji's sucks... He couldn't have gotten this good!  
  
Youji: I did... **takes out and looks at his deformed hand** But it came at a price.... ~_~  
  
Ken: And Omi's coming back tonight and he can't see this...  
  
Aya: **doesn't understand** ... Why?  
  
Ken: I think the girls customers prefer an innocent and cute Omi...  
  
Aya: **thinks about those girls customers in the flower shop** ... I guess you're right....||| So now count me in!  
  
So now we've another 'hero' to save our Omi from 'dirtiness'!


	5. Part 5 The End

Disclaimer: Um... I do not own Wei£] and it belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Wei£]. Now please enjoy my fiction! ^__^

* * *

**The One With The Arcade Machine - Part 5**

Now it's Aya's turn to erase Youji off the board.  
  
Ken: **impressed* Oh my god Aya, you're on fire!  
  
Aya: **not willing to answer Ken as he just wanna concentrate on the game** I know!  
  
Youji: **Excited** One more score to go! You can do it!  
  
Youji then touches Aya's shoulder to show his encouragement.  
  
Aya: **getting a little bit tensed due to Youji's action, shouting** Don't touch me!!!!!  
  
Ken: **tells Youji stop touching Aya** Don't touch her!!  
  
Youji: **takes his hand off, telling Aya which ways should _Miss Pac-Man_ go** Go left!! Go left!! Go right!! Go right!!  
  
Aya: No...! I can't I can't....!!!  
  
But sadly _Miss Pac-Man_ dies...  
  
Aya: **completely gone mad, yelling** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just in time, Omi is back from work....  
  
Omi: **entering the flat** Hi every.... @_o **totally speechless as he doesn't understand why Aya is yelling so loud**  
  
Aya: **doesn't realise Omi is back, keeps yelling** YOU SON OF A BITC@#$%@$%$%~~~!!  
  
A stream of obscenities burst forth from Aya's mouth, and as Ken notices Omi is just at the door, he tries to shield Omi from Aya's vulgarity by covering Omi's ears...  
  
After a minute....  
  
Ken: **yell back at Aya** AYA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aya: **Seeing Omi is at the door** Oh now you're back... **Realising the top score list is showing on the screen** Oh now don't look at the machine! **Covers the screen with his hands**

E N D  


So guys, how's it? Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
